hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face DCM (S1-S1)
Harvey Dent / Two-Face has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG (Series 1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: While The Dark Knight Rises was released during the start of DC/M Season 1, it is not canon and Series 1 of DC/M does not acknowledge The Dark Knight Rises aside from The Dent Act. Character History "Fate is all that stands in our way and if the coin says your time is up, you'll ''die,"'' - Harvey Dent aka Two-Face Earlier Life Harvey Dent was born to Harry and Lucy Dent in Gotham City. Although he was the envy of the kids in school, what they didn't see was his reality. His father, a police officer for the Gotham City Police Department, was a raging drunk who used his nightstick on his mother to beat her up. When the Dents neighbors called 911, the police would show up then back off since they saw their brother in blue, and not the raging drunk. One night after they left the apartment Harvey, whilst hidden, overheard the cops talking about how his mother was "one of them" (presumably referring that Lucy was a former prostitute) and deserved the beatings given by Harry. His mother had taken care of him and always calling him handsome and telling him she was proud to have him as her son. When he was ten, his father moved out of the apartment, telling them that he couldn't stand the slight of the both of them. Harvey would see that his father had rented a room near his precinct and never visited his son and wife, but Harvey had seen his father with a woman that looked like his mother walking down the street one day. While his parents were distant towards each other, Harvey was working in a local drug store as a job to support himself and his mother. One night after finishing a shift, he came back home and saw both of his parents dead; his mother hanging by a rope and his father shot with his own gun. Harvey called the police, answered questions, and was left alone with no one. He did not sleep the rest of the night and went to school when the next morning came, he was sent condolences by everyone, but kept to himself throughout the day. After school, he went to his job where his boss said he was sorry for the lost of his parents, which Harvey replied, "Yeah, too bad." Raising DA Harvey would not return to school, nor attend any of the social events there. Upon getting a scholarship, he would be begin to study the law because it had represented the order and balance needed in the chaotic nature in the world. It would be around this time where he began to understand his natural born good looks which he began to use as a tool along how played things by the book and fair he would be begin to rise rapidly as a lawyer. His looks also allowed him to have romantic dates, but by the time he was starting to make a name for himself in the Internal Affairs department he would met Rachel Dawes. She had watched a case of his where she would later offer assistance to him since she was an observer for the DA's office. They would go and get coffee to discuss the case, but Harvey would use his father's lucky coin to pick up the check as fate decided for him to pick up the check. In the coming months the two of them gotten closer together and began a romantic relationship with her. The White Knight In his short time as Assistant District Attorney in Gotham, Dent has made a name for himself by investigating and charging Gotham police officials for corruption and ties to the Gotham City Mafia. Harvey has won guilty verdicts for eleven Gotham police officers working in conjunction with GPD's Internal Affairs department. A grueling campaign was launched where he was portrayed as being a two-faced individual. However the most notable event was Harvey labeled as Gotham's White Knight. It had involved a police stand off with Francis Notaro, a decorated sergeant on the Gotham police force. He had publicly acknowledged that Harvey offered him money to testify against an innocent cop. However, police documents revealed that he killed an innocent to gain his award, and Gotham Times reporter James Levine has disproved Notaro's claims about Dent. After his GPD partner was killed in a car bombing, the already paranoid Notaro snapped and took hostages at Rossi's Deli, a known mob meeting place and owned by a mobster. Fortunately, Harvey was able to convince Frank to release his hostage and turn himself in to the police without the assistance of the police or a gun. Once in prison, Notaro began telling the police about the mob's involvement in the Harvey Dent smear campaign. DA Having won Gotham City's election for District Attorney in 2004, Dent wastes no time in bringing well known mob boss Sal Maroni to trial. The basis of his case was made around the sworn testimony of a mafia wiseguy, leading Dent to accuse Maroni of seizing control of Gotham's organized crime while Carmine Falcone remains in prison. Unfortunately, the statement quickly becomes perjury when the witness, Wilmer Rossi (the owner of Rossi's Deli), jokingly states that he was, in fact, the leader of the Maroni family, stating that Sal was nothing but a fall guy. With permission from the presiding judge, Dent treats the witness as hostile to which the wiseguy produces a handgun and points it directly at Dent's chest. Fortunately, the gun backfires, and Dent subdues the witness with a punch before the man is taken down and handcuffed by officers. Dent takes the handgun and quickly discerns that it's a Chinese weapon, laying it before Maroni and taunting him, "Next time, I suggest you buy American." Then as a show of theatrics, Dent turns to the witness as he's being dragged off and suggests that he's not done despite his near death experience. The observing crowd laughs and applauds the confident DA. After the court case, Dawes makes Dent promise to play fair with Jim Gordon, the Lieutenant now in charge of Gotham City's new Major Crimes Unit. Upon meeting with Gordon, Dent confirms that because of the perjury, Sal Maroni could not be indicted, but also notes that the mafia will constantly be giving people second chances. Gordon at the time, was seeking five search warrants for an equal number of banks, as these were suspected of being holding reserves of the mob's life savings. Although as interested in shutting down the mob's funds as Gordon is, Dent is curious as to Gordon's involvement with the vigilante known as Batman, as the police made use of lightly irradiated bills in order to track down which banks the mob uses. The conversations also reveals a thorn of distrust between the two men, as much of Dent's experience and first-hand attempts to stop corruption within Gotham began with his time in Internal Affairs. Dent knows first-hand that there are men within Gordon's unit who cannot be trusted, and the difference makes a rift in the two. It was here that Dent alludes he knew the nickname he had been called behind his back, but agrees to get the warrants for Gordon. While at an impressive dinner with Dawes, Bruce Wayne happens to arrive at the same time with well known ballerina, Natasha. Under Bruce's urgings, the couples break bread, giving Wayne an opportunity to get to know Dent. It was during this time that Dent not only defends Batman, but also idolizes him. He admits that he perceives him as a necessity, needed during these dark times. He believes that Batman isn't looking to do it for the rest of his life. This earns the admiration of Wayne, who offers to throw Dent a fund raiser, promising him that he would never desire for campaign donations ever again. Because Dent had ended all other money laundering operations in Gotham, it doesn't take long for the DA to peg Lau as the one who seized the funds before Gordon's unit could. Frustrated, Dent goes to the top of the MCU and activates the Bat-Signal, waiting for Batman to appear. It was then that Gordon, Dent and Batman hold a meeting as a triumvirate of Gotham's finest. Dent explains that the Chinese will not extradite one of their own, and only Batman is able to bring Lau back to the states to stand trial. When Lau is dropped off in front of the MCU, Dent observes the negotiations between Dawes and Lau. Lau makes an offer to hand over information on the mob's investments, Dent realizes he could charge virtually every member of the mafia in one giant Rico conspiracy case. With Lau's evidence, Gordon takes all members of the mafia into custody, including Sal Maroni and the Chechen. Before Judge Surillo, Dent pushes for an absolutely absurd number of charges in a single case: 712 counts of extortion, 849 counts of racketeering, 246 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy to commit murder, 527 counts of obstruction of justice and possibly more felonies go unlisted. All leveled against 549 suspects. Before the mayor, Dent is called to explain this extremely difficult conspiracy case. Rather then say that this is a deep stab at justice, Dent suggests instead that this be viewed as a tremendous break from crime for Gotham. Even though the head mafia leaders would post bail, the middle men would not. 18 months would go by between appeals, giving the mayor enough time to clean up and make considerably improves to Gotham City. The mayor agrees to this, but gives Dent a powerful warning that the mob aren't his only enemies, that anyone within Gotham who took pay from them would turn against the District Attorney. The meeting is interrupted as a dead Batman copycat slams into the window. Target Later that night, Dent arrives at Bruce Wayne's fundraiser with Rachel Dawes, scared at the prospects of meeting Gotham's upper class. After a humorous and short meeting with Alfred, Dent is greeted by Wayne openly, receiving an embarrassing welcome as Wayne gives his support for Dent and encouraging a round of applause from all of the guests. A few moments later, Dent interrupts the conversation between Dawes and Wayne to speak to his girlfriend. Quietly, Dent builds the conversation to ask Dawes how she would feel about marriage. At first, Dawes is somewhat reluctant to discuss it, but before Dent could further the conversation, Wayne grabs him from behind and locks him in a closet to protect him as the Joker storms the party. During the mayhem that ensured during the Joker's attack, Commissioner Loeb was killed after ingesting an acid thought to be his preferred alcoholic beverage. Soon after, a memorial service is held in his honor. During which, the Joker and his goons, dressed as the firing squad, turn their guns upon the mayor and fail to kill him, striking down Gordon. While the faux firing squad attempted to escape, one of these men was captured. After escorting Dawes to safety, Dent gets into an ambulance with the suspect and seeks to question him, before realizing that his name tag lists the Joker's next intended target: Rachel Dawes. Frustrated, Dent climbs into the cab of the ambulance and drives off to an undisclosed location. After a phone call warning Rachel to get to safety, away from the MCU, he then goes on to interrogate the captured thug. Using a hand gun and the flip of his coin, Dent threatens to kill the man unless he tells him everything he knows about the Joker. After the second toss, the coin is caught by Batman, who had just returned from interrogating Sal Maroni. Batman explains that the henchman's name is Thomas Schiff, a paranoid schizophrenic who could not tell Dent what he desired. Batman then goes on to explain that if anyone saw what Dent was doing, the prosecution against the mafia would be destroyed, and the only way to stop the Joker is for Batman to turn himself in. As Batman turns to leave, Dent screams his disapproval telling Batman that he couldn't give in to the Joker. "I'm Batman." On May 29, 2004, the next day, Dent goes before a crowd of police, media and observers to explain that Batman has offered to turn himself in and give into the Joker's demands. But before accepting this, he makes a desperate plea to the people not to give into the whims of a terrorist. Despite his assertions, the people demand that the Batman surrender. Before Bruce Wayne could step forward to confess his identity, Harvey demands that the police arrest him as Batman. In lock up, Dent is cheered for by the GCPD as he marches towards the escort van to take him to county jail. Despite Rachel's pleas, Dent explains that in doing this, Batman will have a chance to capture the Joker, and promises Rachel he'll go through with this with a flip of his coin, leaving it with her. While locked within the van, Dent is unable to affect the battle that ensues mid-transit as Joker began his assault on Harvey's convoy. It's only after Gordon reveals himself as alive and well, and that the Joker has been captured, that Dent is set free. Immediately, Dent goes on television to explain his gamble to capture the Joker, until at last he is escorted back to a car to be driven home. Unfortunately, the car is driven by Michael Wuertz, a corrupt cop on the payroll of Maroni. Disfigurement Later that evening, Dent awakens in a warehouse stacked with drums of fuel having been captured by Wuertz. On the opposite end of a rigged landline phone, Rachel Dawes screams, having also been captured by one of Maroni's people. Dent reassures Rachel as he begins to struggle while tied to his chair. Rachel explains that the timer set before them is set to detonate by the warehouse Dent was in as well as her own whereabouts, and that she was told it was their friends who would have to choose which one of the two would survive. Unfortunately, Dent's efforts to free himself not only throws him to the floor but also knocks one of the barrels of gasoline to the ground with him. The gasoline leaks from the top, spreading across the floor and covering the left side of Dent's face. While Dent struggles to stand, Rachel confesses to loving Dent and agrees to his earlier marriage proposal. It was immediately after this that Batman finally bursts in, having been tricked by the Joker. With no time left, Batman immediately dashed forward and dragged the struggling Dent away. The two make it clear of the building just as the timer reaches zero and the building explodes. The gasoline soaked half of Dent catches on fire and the man drops to the floor, writhing and screaming as flames consume half of his face. Dent is rushed to Gotham General Hospital, where his face is covered by a cloth. When he awakens, he finds his father's lucky coin, left there by an earlier visit by Batman while he was still unconscious. Turning the coin over, Dent discovers that one half is greatly burnt. A torrent of emotions envelope him, as Dent is overwhelmed by grief. On June 15, 2004, two weeks after Rachel's death, Jim Gordon visits a shell shocked Dent. Gordon reveals that Dent is refusing medication and skin grafts. Dent changes the subject, asking Gordon again what the nickname was members of the MCU called him. With reluctance, Gordon calls him "Two-Face". Dent turns to stare at a horrified Gordon, revealing the remainder of his visage. But even as Gordon apologizes and turns to leave, Dent swears to him that he is not truly sorry, "Not yet." During the crisis that his threats against the city, the Joker disguises himself and infiltrates Gotham General to speak to Dent. Apologizing for the death of Rachel Dawes, the Joker manages to deflect the blame from himself onto Gordon, Batman, Maroni and the corrupt officers. Explaining that he is an agent of chaos, the Joker offers his life to Dent, giving the District Attorney a hand gun and forcibly holding it to his own head. It was then that the Joker explained a point which finally pushed Dent over the edge, "And you know what the best thing about chance is? It's fair." Dent, baffled by the Joker's actions, finally comes to a conclusion - whether or not the Joker leaves would be based upon the toss of his lucky coin. Should the flipped coin land on the unblemished side, the Joker would live. However, should it fall on the burnt half, he would die. The flip of the coin lands in the Joker's favor however, and Dent lets the man leave. It was then that Two-Face was truly born. Two-Face Motivated by his need for vengeance, Two-Face begins to pursue those responsible for the death of Rachel and his disfigurement. He begins by visiting Michael Wuertz, and after a brief interrogation to find the other traitor in Gordon's unit, answers that he does not know. Two-Face spins his coin to decide the man's fate. It lands black, and Wuertz' life ends in the gunshot. After taking out his bodyguard, Two-Face then visits Maroni, waiting for him in his car. As the two sit in the back seat, Maroni is tricked into revealing that the other traitor in Gordon's unit was Anna Ramirez. Although Two-Face flips the coin for Maroni's judgment, it lands in the mob boss' favor. However, Two-Face circumvents this by also judging Maroni's driver. When it lands black, Dent buckles in and shoots the chauffeur in the back of the head, resulting in a car crash that left Maroni paralyzed from the waist down. Having hunted down Ramirez, Two-Face forces her to trick Gordon's family into leaving their dwelling and coming to the warehouse where Rachel Dawes had died. The deed done, Two-Face chastises Ramirez for her betrayal, and she in turn pleads that she only did it to save her mother, who desperately needed the funds for her hospital fees. Two-Face silences her and flips the coin, which lands in her favor. But this does not stop Two-Face from slugging her unconscious to keep her from interrupting any further. With Gordon's family as his hostages, Two-Face then calls and taunts Gordon into coming to the wreckage of the destroyed warehouse. Gordon arrives and is knocked down and disarmed. As Gordon pleads with Dent to release his family, Two-Face plucks Gordon's son from his mother's arms and prepares to judge him, believing that in taking who Gordon loves is equal to the loss of Rachel's death. Before he could flip the coin, however, Batman appears and reasons with Two-Face, saying that those responsible are the three of them, and that only the three of them deserve punishment. Dent believes it a fair assessment, and flips the coin for Batman. It lands black, and with a shot to Batman's stomach, knocks him down and out. Then, Dent points the gun to his own head, but the flip comes out heads, permitting him to survive his own judgment. Finally, Dent turns to Gordon, still intent to shoot the boy. But as he flips the coin, Batman tackles him off the edge. Knowing that Gotham's new-found hope would be destroyed with Dent's reputation, Batman takes the blame for his crimes. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Leaving Things To Chance Regular Appearance Harvey Dent stands at six feet and one inch tall and weighs about one hundred and forty-eight pounds. He has a lean body type. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He had been normally dressed in expensive designer made business suits. However when he became Two-Face, the left side of his face was terribly scarred and disfigured. His face's left side is disturbingly burnt, resembling a charred skull, with bits of charred flesh and sinew clinging to the bone and his left eye's eyelids have been completely burned off, exposing his left eyeball. His left cheek was also incinerated, causing his teeth and some muscle to be visible where his left cheek once was. The hair follicles on the left side of his head were completely destroyed during his disfigurement, and he is bald on the left side of his face. He also now mostly wearing his charred suit. Trademark Gear Harvey (before becoming Two-Face) always carries his two-headed coin, an antique silver dollar he owned from a young age that he kept well into adulthood after getting it from his father, whom called it his "lucky coin" (since it would always land on the heads side). However after the accident that caused him to become Two-Face, the coin became half-scarred from the fire. Two-Face flips the coin to determine the actions he'll take and decisions he'll make, for better or for worse; if the coin lands on heads (the unscarred side), he won't commit a criminal act, but if it lands on tails (the scarred side), he will do what he feels the coin dictates him, which can range from robbery to murder. The results of the coin can also determine who he helps or opposes, even if it's someone he hates; though he loathes The Joker, he'd agreed to help him due to the result of the coin flip. Additionally whenever there's a flip of the coin, that's who's in control. If it lands on the normal side, Harvey is in control where as if it lands on the scarred side Two-Face is in control although that isn't mostly the case as Two-Face seems to be the more dominant factor in terms of personalities. In terms of weaponry, Two-Face will often carry a pair of pistols. Category:Two-Face (DCM S1-S1) Category:Lawyers Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Burn Victims